Out for a Beer 1
by Spazlady
Summary: This is a pre-slash centering around Xander and Spike. If Slash bothers you in anyway then dont read this.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out for a Beer

Author: Spazlady2002

Pairing: Spike and Xander

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own them as much as I would like to they belong to Joss.

Summary: Xander and Spike go out for a beer.

Warnings: Pre-slash, angst.

Beta(s): twinsarein

Notes: ~thoughts~

Xander stood outside the Magic Box, straightening the outfit Anya had made him wear.

"You can do this." Xander told himself as he walked toward the door.

"Shit, no I can't." he turned to leave, only to walk into Spike.

"A bell; we are getting you a bell." Xander stated

Spike lifted an eye brow, "Harris."

"So, you been standing there long?"

"Pillock."

Xander stared at Spike

Spike stared at Xander

"You uh…You wanna get a beer?"

Spike shrugged his shoulder and flicked his cigarette away, "Got nothin' better to do, yeah?"

"So, nice night?" Xander asked as he and Spike walked through the darkened streets of Sunnydale. ~not Willy's or the Bronze. So where?~ he thought

"So…"

"Harris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Demon girl kick you out?"

"What? No, no we're fine. I mean we have some problems, but then who doesn't, right? So she over shares, it's okay…"

"Bleedin' 'ell Harris! Don't need the whole sordid tale, yeah?"

"Oh." Xander grew quiet, "I just figured we could hang out is all."

Spike watched Xander as they walked. ~Looks good 'e does~ Spike thought as he noticed Xander fidgeting more and more as they walked. Spike sniffed the air, and caught Xander's scent. ~Nervous and scared. What's got Harris so wound up?~

Xander's nerves skyrocketed as they stepped into the bar and he found it to be a demon bar. He looked around wide eyed. ~Holy shit! He took me to a Demon Bar!~ Xander thought and would have followed that tangent had Spike not blown smoke in his face to get his attention.

"Oi, Harris! Get the beers, and I'll get the table, yeah?" Spike said then disappeared into the crowd of patrons.

Xander stepped up to the bar and saw that the Bartender was mostly human. Well, if you count tentacles for hair, then yeah, mostly human, "Um, can I get a coke, and um, I guess a Jack. Cos I don't think you have any Britishy beer."

The bartender looked at Xander and shook its tentacled head. He placed a coke on the bar. "Bottle or glass?" he asked in a growly voice.

Xander looked through the crowd of demons and saw Spike waiting for a table. "Bottle, I don't think he's gonna wanna take shots of it."

The bartender snorted, and placed a bottle of Jack Daniels on the bar, then up-turned a clean glass onto the bottle of alcohol and rattled off a total. Xander sighed, and paid the demon. Grabbed both drinks and weaved through the other patrons to stand beside Spike. "Here," he said, and handed the bottle over to Spike.

Spike looked at the bottle and glass then at Xander, "Cheers, Pet." Took the bottle from Xander and placed them at a small table not too close and not too far from the pool table. They waited in silence for the two players to finish. Spike took this chance to watch Xander while he poured himself something to drink. He could tell Xander had not calmed down in the least, but then he didn't figure the boy would, what with being in a demon bar and all. Xander was dressed in very nicely form fitting blue jeans and tight black t-shirt. He looked uncomfortable in his own skin. ~who knew Harris was hidin' that body under those eye sores 'e called clothes? Build 'is confidence and we'd 'ave ourself a very pleasing boy. Now to stop the boy from worryin'.~

"Oi Harris, you bleedin' wanker. Stop your fidgeting, yeah?"

Xander froze at Spike's words, and looked wide-eyed at the vampire. "Um, sorry. There's a lot of demons in here, can't help it."

Spike snorted at that, "Sure, pet, 'ow 'bout you tell me the real reason for this 'ere outin', yeah?"

"Real reason? Um, I did, Spike. I, um, wanted to have a guys night, you know. A guy can only handle so much estrogen before he starts turning into a girl. First it's, 'hey, Xan, can you try this or how about this Xan.' I needed out." Xander babbled

Spike took a big gulp of Jack and put the glass on the table. He looked over to see if the pool table was still full, and then looked back at Xander. "Look, Harris…Xander, you've been nervous 'n scared since we left the Magic Box. Either Demon girl sent you packin', which I don't believe, or there's something else bothering you. So, which is it?"

Xander looked at Spike. Looked around him and promptly fled the bar. He made it as far as the alley beside the bar before Spike grabbed his arm. Xander didn't think, just reacted and his fist went flying towards Spike. Spike caught the fist before it could connect, the chip sending a warning jolt. "Hey, Xander, shh calm down, yeah? It's all right."

Xander tried to pull his hand from Spike's grip, but found it to be almost impossible without causing Spike harm. "I'm sorry, Spike. Please just let me go, and I'll leave you alone."

Frowning at Xander, Spike pulled Xander to him. "Eh? What are you on about? Talk to me Xan. I didn't think what I asked would make you run." Spike said, as he brought his other hand up to cup Xander's cheek.

The gentle touch froze Xander in place. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into the touch. "Anya and I decided we shouldn't get married. That we wanted very different things and that neither of us were happy. Anya has been seeing some banker and has decided that I needed to be happy. So, she felt that I needed a change. She took me shopping, threw out all my old clothes, and coached me on what to say whenever I got the courage to ask you out." He said it all quietly; his heart racing in his chest. He could swear you could hear it in the alley.

Spike held absolutely still as he processed what Xander had just said. "Xander, why would Anya think you would swing that way?" Spike asked quietly

Xander breathed, "Because I kinda do, and I find that I am very much attracted to you, Spike."

Spike could swear his heart beat a little at the quite admission. "Xan, I don't…"

Xander ripped himself away from Spike ignoring the wince of pain on Spikes face; eyes hurt and glaring at Spike. "I know, right? Stupid Xander for even thinking it, let alone hoping that maybe I might get something I want for a change. Its fine, Spike, I told you already I'll leave you alone. Maybe we can pretend this never happened." The whole time he spoke, he was moving away from Spike. ~Jesus how stupid can you be, Xander~ he thought to himself and ran before Spike could stop him. Not that Spike even tried.

Spike stood staring at the place where Xander had been, his face a mix between pain and shock.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little over a week since the disastrous outing. Spike had been keeping himself scarce. Didn't want to give anyone the chance to stake him for hurting Xander, no matter how unintentional. Hadn't seen Xander either, but he figured Xander was avoiding him. Not that Spike blamed him; it wasn't like he hadn't given Xander a reason not to avoid him. So, Spike had spent the better part of the week doing something that he was not known for. Thinking. ~It's not like 'es hard to look at. Bloody gorgeous 'e is! Construction's doing the boy good, it is. Boy just needs confidence is all, not like 'es goin' to get it around that lot, yeah~

Sitting on a tombstone smoking, Spike kept imagining what it would be like to have Xander in his bed and his unlife. The idea of them was not all that bad, and it wasn't putting him off like he thought it would. Hell, the way things were going he was going to have to find something to kill. He didn't think Xander would like it too much if he shagged some stranger, not if he was going to seriously consider Xander for more than just 'a shag'. The boy was loyal, gave of himself whole-heartedly and didn't think for a second about his feelings. ~What was it Xander said? 'Something I want for a change'~ so no, no shagging of strangers, no matter how bad he wanted to get off.

Xander was right. 'Something I want for a change. So, maybe I might get what I always wanted. Someone for me, maybe,' Flicking the butt of his cigarette out into the cemetery, Spike hopped off the tombstone and looked around him for something to do. His thoughts were going to drive him around the bend if something didn't happen soon. Pulling out another cigarette and lighting it, he picked up the scent of the slayer on a deep inhale of smoke. "Bloody hell! Just what I don't need," He mumbled to himself.

"Spike, is there a reason you're still here?" Buffy asked, as she came out of the shadows of a crypt. She was playing with her trusty stake, in a clear show of malice. Spike sighed and stepped around Buffy when she moved into his personal space. "Not tonight, Buffy." Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, "Oh, yes. Tonight," she said, and slammed her fist into his face. He could feel his nose crunch and break, his head snapping back with the impact. Dropping his smoke, he brought both hands up to push her off and away from him.

"No, Buffy, we are not doing this. Not now or ever." Spike snapped and nimbly jumped out of her reach.

"What's the matter, Spike? Not hard enough?"

"Don't you have a job to do, Slayer?"

"Oh yeah, about that job, I can start here."

Spike saw her telegraphing her move, and had time to move from the stake that was aimed at his heart, and got staked in the shoulder instead. He swore as she pulled the stake free and went in again. Spike ducked the next blow, pushed her back and, with as much dignity one had, he ran.

"Bloody fuckin' 'ell! God damn Slayer, has to fuck all. Didn't need this now." Spike kept swearing as he stormed through the cemetery on his way to his crypt. He was so preoccupied that he did not notice that he had a guest sitting in his recliner. He had his coat and shirt off just as a heartbeat registered; he snapped his head up and saw Xander curled up asleep in the recliner.

"Xan…" Spike whispered.

Xander stirred in the recliner, waking up. Eyes half open he saw Spike bare-chested with a bloody hole in his shoulder. "Holy shit, Spike! What the hell…" Xander exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and all but flew at Spike to check the damage. "What happened?" he asked, as he wadded up Spike's shirt to use it to clean up the blood from the wound. Xander frowned at the wound, "Wait, this looks like it's from a stake. Spike, why do you have a hole in your shoulder that looks like a stake wound?"

"That's because it is, Pet."

"I know that you and Buffy have a very twisted relationship, but this goes beyond twisted Spike. This is abuse."

"Had, we had, Pet."

Xander looked wide eyed at Spike, "What?"

Spike stopped Xander's hand from rubbing the wound raw. "You didn't give me the chance to explain. You surprised me, Xan. Didn't expect it, did I? Thought you and Demon girl were doing better. Never thought you two would break it off, or that you might go for blokes."

"So…"

"So, 'm not adverse to you and me, didn't think I could have you, Pet. Always thought you hated me, drove me round the bend it did."

Xander smiled, "Oh. I might have over-reacted," he said, then pushed Spike back, "First aid kit? I know you have one."

"Down below; by the bed."

Xander maneuvered Spike over to the chair; once he was sure Spike was sitting, he went to hunt up the first aid kit. Once back up on the main floor, Xander grabbed a bag that he had placed by the tomb when he got there. Kneeling down in front of Spike, he began to clean the wound. Once clean, he placed a quick bandage over it. He brought the bag up and placed it in Spike's lap.

Spike frowned at him, "Not that 'm complain', Xan, but why are you here? Been avoiding me for over a week, yeah?"

Xander dropped his head down, "I've actually been working. Well, okay, I might have asked work to send me somewhere that might have helped me avoid everyone. Not just you, so you um, gonna open the bag? I got it for you."

Spike raised an eyebrow and unzipped the bag, staring at the contents. "Xan, wha…"

"Well, while I've been working, I got to thinking that maybe I might have just dropped my attraction on you. So, I figured I would stop by with a peace offering."

Spike smiled at Xander, brought a hand up and softly curled it behind Xander's neck. The cool weight of Spike's hand on his skin snapped his eyes up to look into Spike's beautiful blue eyes. Holding Xander's attention, Spike gently pulled Xander in for a sweet gentle kiss. "Thank you Xander," he whispered against Xander's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before dawn, Xander kissed a pale shoulder and untangled himself from the limpet that was Spike. Smiling to himself as Spike rolled into the warm spot, he quietly dressed and was up the ladder with barely a sound made. Looking around the crypt, he saw the bag and some of its contents spilling out. Bagged blood from Sunnydale Hospital, as fresh as he could get it, and the remnants of a Blooming onion with hot sauce from the Bronze. And all of last month's episodes of Passions recorded. ~Best way to say I'm sorry to a vampire~ he thought.

Just as he was about to walk out of the crypt he remembered something; pulling a card from his pocket as he turned and placed it on top of the bag. "Just in case you need more." He said it out loud, knowing somehow that Spike was not fully asleep and would hear him. "I'll see you later." He turned and left the crypt making sure the door was securely closed and ran for his car.

"Just enough time to shower and change," Xander told himself as he walked into his apartment and shed his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He felt giddy with happiness and relief. They hadn't done much, mostly kissing and some frottage with most of their clothes on. Spike might know what he was doing and feel comfortable and confident, but Xander did not. As much as Xander wanted to do more, he would admit that he was scared, not that Spike would hurt him. No, the chip made that kinda hard, it was the fact that this was starting to mean something. The whole week he had been gone, he kept going over the 'not date' in his head, and even he came to the conclusion that maybe his confession might have shocked the hell out of Spike.

Towel drying his hair, he looked in the mirror at himself. He still didn't see what Anya always saw or what Spike might see. He just saw a goofy guy with floppy hair that needed a trim, brown eyes that didn't stand out, and a body that could stand to lose the weight around his middle. Shaking his head, he just couldn't see it, might never see it.

Dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, one of the many outfits Anya had picked out for him. He tied the laces on his work boots, then grabbed his tool belt and was out the door, locking it behind him.

The Babylon 5 theme song rang out over the construction site. A few of his coworkers just shook their heads at the sound. Xander pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and saw that is was lunch time as he hit accept. "Hello?"

"Are you all hot and sweaty, luv?" Spike's voice came over the phone, sounding gravely and sleepy.

Xander blushed bright red as the words sunk in. "Spike, how did you get my number?" He could hear a lighter being flicked.

"It's right here, luv, on this here card for a blood drop." Spike replied.

"Oh, okay. Not that you shouldn't call me, but shouldn't you still be sleeping the sleep of the dead?" Xander asked, as he pulled open the door to his truck. Sliding behind the wheel, phone to his ear, he reached over for the cooler that held his lunch that he bought on his way into work that morning.

"Mm, got a might peckish, luv. Saw this here interestin' card with numbers n decided I'd try them out." Spike replied. "Didn't answer me, luv. You all hot and sweaty?"

This time Xander was prepared for it, so he didn't blush as much. "Spike, we are so not going into that while I'm at work. Where anyone could see me," he said, pulling out a Twinkie from the cooler. He unwrapped it and proceeded to make the most obscene sounds one could make outside of sex. Once the wonderful fluffy sweetness that is a Twinkie was gone, Xander realized that there was some pretty heavy breathing coming through the phone. "Uh, Spike?"

A growl came over the phone. "Xander, you are never to eat, whatever it was you ate, again," Spike demanded.

"Um, Spike, it was just a Twinkie."

"Don't bloody care, Xander!"

Xander smiled, "Spike, did that make you hard, or did it make you jealous?" he asked, while he looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone close enough to hear him.

Spike growled again, "Bleedin' 'ell, you don't make those sounds for food, Xan, you just don't! For me, yes, food, no."

Xander's smile got wider, "I can't promise anything, Spike. I love my Twinkies. There's just something about the moist and fluffy goodness that I love, or it could also be the cream filling."

"Xan, luv, you need to stop or I won't be able to keep my promise." Spike all but whispered over the phone.

"Sorry, Spike." Xander replied, sheepishly.

"It's alright, luv. You should be getting back to work, yeah?"

Xander pulled the phone away from his ear, and saw that his lunch hour was about up. "Huh, yea, I didn't notice the time. Um, Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"I'm going to talk to Anya, when I get off work, it's okay if I tell her about us right?" Xander asked, his voice betraying how nervous he was to hear Spike's answer.

"More than, Xan, more than."

"Well, I've gotta go now, Spike. I'll see you some time tonight, right?"

"Yeah, 'bout two hours after sunset? See you at the Magic Box?"

"Sure, I have to be there anyway for a Scooby meeting. So, okay, bye, Spike."

"Bye, Xan."

With a smile firmly in place, Xander hung up the phone, finished up his lunch and got back to work.

Trying not to skip, he reined in his excitement over seeing Spike later that night. With a quick look through the windows, he could see that it was just Anya inside; some of the tension in his shoulders went out. He frowned for a second, he hadn't noticed that he was tensing at the thought of being around his friends. With a shake of his head, he walked inside the store.

Anya, pretty as always, was standing behind the counter marking something in a book. At the chime over the door, she looked up and smiled. "Xander!" she exclaimed, happiness in her tone. "When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

Smiling, he walked up to the counter and leaned on it, brought his hands up to hold her face, he sweetly kissed her forehead. "I got back yesterday afternoon, and I didn't tell you because there was someone I needed to talk to more." He replied, and stepped back.

Anya closed the ledger, and folded her hands atop the book. She eyed Xander critically then gasped, "You had sex! Who did you have sex with?"

Xander blushed a little, but shook his head. "Nope, sorry, An, I did not have sex."

"Don't lie, Xander, I know that look. You've had orgasms with someone and I want to know who."

The blush that was fading came back with a vengeance. ~You'd think I'd be used to this~ With a deep breath he said, "Well, um, I'm pretty sure Spike and I are together or something."

Anya was silent for half a second, then she was around the counter and wrapped around Xander, squealing in excitement. "Oh, Xander! I'm so happy for you." She pulled back to look at him. "I told you!"

Holding her just as tight, "Yeah, An, you did." The bell over the door tinkled, but they ignored it just for a second.

"So, what's the what? Are you two back together now? Did you apologize, Xander?" Buffy's voice popped the little bubble of happiness. Letting go of Anya, Xander stepped back and looked at Buffy. "No, Buffy, we are not back together."

"Oh, so you still haven't apologized yet?" she said snidely.

Anya came to Xander's defense, "There is nothing Xander needs to apologize to me for. We were very grown up about it, and I am much happier with my banker and Xander is with…"

Xander slapped his hand over Anya's mouth seconds before she said Spike's name. With a firm shake of his head, he told her 'no'. He might be ready to tell Anya, but that was because she made him see a few things about himself and what he wanted. But there was no way in hell that he was ready to tell Buffy that he was seeing Spike. That was a whole world of not ready for.

"Xander, seeing someone after you dumped him? Yeah, right," Buffy said as she walked passed them on her way to the training room. "Xander, can you go get me a half caf latte? Oh, and some of those donuts with sprinkles." Her voice died off as she disappeared into the training room.

Xander looked at the training room door, which had closed behind Buffy. Any other time he just might have done what she asked, but while he was gone he didn't just think of Spike, he thought about his friends and where he stood with them. It seemed that Anya, Spike, Tara and Dawn were the only ones that didn't treat him like a disposable rag.

"Xander, you're back!" a blur exclaimed and tackled him, snapping Xander out of his pensive mood. Arms going around the girl, "Hey, Dawn. Yeah got back yesterday."

"You were gone a whole week, Spike hasn't been around and Buffy's being more of a bitch than normal," Dawn said in a rush of words.

"Whoa, hold up. What do you mean Spike hasn't been around?" Xander asked.

"Well yeah, something happened between Spike and Buffy, cos when you even mention Spike's name, she goes all Super Slayer. Don't know what happened tho, not like she'll admit she did something wrong or anything," replied Dawn

"Huh, okay. I can work with that. Buff's in the training room now, so you wanna come with me to get some coffee?" Xander asked Dawn

"Don't you dare, Xander." Snapped Anya.

Xander looked at her and smiled, "I don't plan on it Anya. If she wants it that bad, she can damn well get it herself," he told her, then looked at Dawn, "Come on, Dawnster, let's get some caffeine."


	4. Chapter 4

Spike sat sprawled in his recliner, the cell phone in his hand as he looked at the bag Xander had brought him. He knew he should go back to bed, but was too wound up to sleep. It had been a long time since someone had done something just for him. It made him feel giddy, and a sappy smile spread across Spike's face.

He had acted like a ponce when he had woken up to find Xander gone. He knew when Xander had left, had felt the gentle press of lips to his shoulder and heard his words before Xander had left the crypt. But that did not explain why for a split second when he woke up the second time, he thought he had dreamed the whole night with Xander. He had flown out of bed, covers flying to the floor, as he bounded up the ladder and more than likely would have gone out the crypt door had it not been for the bag.

Sitting there all nice as you please. Just a simple backpack; nothing special about it. Sure, there had been a blooming onion in there, which he had shared with Xander, and yeah there was fresh human blood as well. ~yeah, my Xanpet sure knows how ta treat a vamp~ But it was the Passions episodes that Xander had gone out of his way to get, just for him. If Spike had been alive, he would swear his heart squeezed, just a little at the thought that Xander really meant everything he said.

"Just proves how much a poof I am," Spike said out loud, They had spent most of last night talking, then shagging. ~know my Xanpet wanted it~ But for some strange reason Spike didn't push for more then what he and Xander had done. "Bit of frottage, never 'urt anyone, yeah?" Spike shimmied in the chair, and with one hand, he reached into his jeans and pulled out his smokes and Zippo. Idly, Spike wondered what he was going to do. It was hours before sunset, and he'd told Xander that he would see him two hours after sunset. "Give him time with Demon girl. Don' needs him to feel pressure to tell," he said aloud, lighting a cigarette.

Blowing out smoke, he got up and went to the bag. They had moved it sometime last night, to be closer to the mini fridge. Only going so far as to put most of the blood in the fridge, Spike picked up a bag of A pos, and debated on whether it was still worth having. "'Ell with it," he said, and shifting into game face to eat, he scrunched his nose in distaste and tossed the empty bag toward the door of the crypt. "Need ta get me a bloody hot plate, I do," he commented to himself, then with a shudder, he drained three more bags.

"Got me smokes, belly full, now some time fer Passions." He said happily to himself. Popping in the first VHS tape, turned the TV on, then got settled in his recliner, "Hours to kill." Within seconds, Spike was pulled into the world of Passions.

Spike had been so focused on the show, he never even felt or heard the Slayer walk into his crypt, let alone walk up behind him. Arms wrapped around him, from the back. "Spike?" Buffy's voice whispered in his ear.

Spike jumped at the suddenness of sound and Buffy. "The 'ell!" he exclaimed and tried to get out of her suddenly tight embrace. "Now, now Spike. I want to play, and you're going to play with me." She said in a very sickeningly sweet voice.

"The 'ell, I am!" Spike snarled, brought his head forward and snapped it back, to connect with Buffy's forehead. The suddenness of the move had Buffy loosening her grip on Spike. This gave him the chance to break free, and jump to the other side of the crypt. Eyes bleeding gold, a growl rumbling in his chest. "Get out of me crypt, you damned Bint!" His growl racketing up a notch, it took everything Spike had to keep his human face.

Buffy looked at Spike, a truly twisted smirk on her pretty face. "Ah, Spikey doesn't want to play anymore." She said as she stalked toward him, "But that's too bad, 'cos **I** want to play. So we are going to play."

Before Spike could do anything, Buffy's fist shot out and connected with Spike's jaw, causing Spike to stumble back. There was more force behind her punch than he was used to. "Not your bloody punching bag, you barmy bint!" he cursed, dodging the next fist that came flying, then let lose a fury of kicks and punches. He couldn't hurt her, he knew that. The Slayer was much stronger since they had brought her back, but he also needed her out of the crypt. ~or well, at least long enough fer me to make it to the tunnels~

Spike didn't notice that he had dropped his human face, and was now fighting with the Demon fully in the front and Buffy was matching him fist for fist and kick for kick.

"Poor fangless Spike, not much of a Master Vampire, now are we?" Buffy taunted

Spike snapped his mouth shut, keeping the words in as he slammed his fist straight into her face. Buffy hadn't been ready for it, so when it connected, she staggered back, eyes rolling to the back of her head and down she went. Spike stood there for all of a second, eyes flicking outside to see where the sun was, took three steps back and dropped down to the lower level. Grabbing a shirt from the floor, slipping his feet into his boots, and sliding his arms through the sleeves of his duster, he was ducking through the hidden entrance to the sewer tunnels and out of sight long before Buffy woke up.

The sun had just fallen past the horizon as Spike popped out of a sewer entrance, not far from the Magic Box. Shaking off the muck that clung to the bottom of the duster, he walked toward the street. "Bleeding 'ell, you git. Just go, deal with it, later." He mumbled to himself, and turned onto the street and right into Xander.


	5. Chapter 5

"Spike!"

"Spike!" it was like an echo, hearing his name shouted in surprise by two different voices. "Hey, Bit, ears please," Spike said.

Dawn blushed, as she hugged Spike, still squealing in his ear. "Well you should have thought of that before you disappeared, mister!" she said, then pulled back and whapped him on the arm.

"Sorry, Bit, just had some thinkin' to do, yeah?"

Hands on her hips, she gave Spike her best glare. "And what was soo important that you couldn't stop by and say hi?" she demanded.

Spike looked up at Xander, and raised that famous eyebrow. Xander just smiled, and barely nodded his head. Spike looked back at Dawn, "Had ta think if Xander was worth getting involved with."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Xander! Why wouldn't you want Xander? I'll have you know, he's very much with the hotness, his shoulders are broad enough for you to cry on, and his arms are just right to hold you and make you feel safe." She would have kept going had Xander not clapped a hand over her mouth, and pulled her back against him.

"Whoa, Dawnie, breathe, it's okay. Spike doesn't think there is something wrong with me at all." Xander said, while he looked at Spike.

Spike had the good grace to look sheepish. "'E's right, Bit, nothin' wrong with Xan. Think there's a whole lot right with him, yeah?"

Dawn's eyes grew wide, when the realization of Spike's words sank in. "Oh, oh…so you and Xander…"

"Yeah, Dawnie, Spike and I are gonna see if we can work." Xander said.

"That's so cool! 'Cos you guys look really hot together," Dawn replied, excitedly bouncing in place. Jumping a few feet away from Xander and Spike, she looked at them with a truly wicked smirk, "I wanna see you guys kiss."

Spiked looked at Dawn, then at Xander. A shy smile on his face, "I think we can do that." Spike said, and stepped closer to Xander.

Xander looked almost predatory as he looked Spike in the eyes. His hands came up and framed Spike's face. "Oh yea, we can," he whispered, tilting his head down and kissing Spike. What started out as a gentle press of lips, turned into a hot searing kiss when Xander groaned and Spike mashed them together. You couldn't tell where one began and one ended.

"Xander!" a voice gasped, behind them.

Dawn, flushed from the amazing show, tried pulling Spike and Xander a part. "Spike, stop," she whispered, while tugging on his duster.

Finally they pulled a part, a little flushed and a lot out of breath. "What, Bit?" Spike asked.

Dawn just pointed to someone behind Xander. Spike looked around Xan, and his eyes hardened at who he saw.

"Spike!" Squeaked the voice.

The voice finally penetrated the haze in Xander's head. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it, before turning around. "Hey Wills."

Willow's eyes were comically large. "Don't Wills me, Mister! What is this? Are you gay now? I thought you and Anya were getting back together? Why didn't you tell me? And with Spike, no less; what were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" She would have continued with her rant and built up a nice head of steam, had Tara not placed her hand over Willow's mouth, to stem the flow of words. It was enough for Willow to stop and just stare.

Xander pulled himself together, and turned to face Willow. His back straight, he looked every inch the grown man that he was. "No, Anya and I are not getting back together. No, more Bi than gay. As for Spike and me, well that's pretty new."

"Xander, Spike, I'm happy for you." Tara said.

Willow looked shocked at her girlfriend, "What? No, no we are not happy for them, Tara!" Willow exclaimed, head snapping back to Xander. She was no longer looking shocked, but angry, and "Don't you ever think, Xander? It's Spike, an evil, soulless demon!"

"Ta, Red." Spike said.

Willow rounded on Spike, "And you? How dare you take advantage of Xander! Buffy should have staked you, years ago," she snapped, reaching into her bag, as she began mumbling under her breath. Tara grabbed Willow's hand, "Willow, no." Tara said, in a very firm voice.

Xander looked sadly at Willow and Tara. He reached over and pulled Dawn to him, as Spike stepped around him to stand at his side. Spike pushed Dawn and Xander, behind him. Not wanting either of them to get hurt if Willow snapped.

"Let's go, Willow, I think we're going to miss the meeting tonight," Tara said, and pulled Willow tight to her side, forcing Willow along with her back down the street.

"Wow, who knew Willow could be such a bitch?" Dawn stated.

"Bit!"

"Dawn!"

"What? I'm just saying is all, geez."

"Bit's got a point, luv. Red was a might vicious, yeah?" Spike said, and followed Xander and Dawn on their way to the Coffee Shoppe. "I know, Spike. I don't know what's wrong with her. It seems that since we brought Buffy back, Willow has been more distant and harsh," Xander said.

"Kinda like Buffy," Dawn added.

"Yeah, just like Buffy. I mean, did we do it wrong?" Xander asked quietly.

They stopped outside the Coffee Shoppe, "Look, get 'ur sugary sweet drinks, n we'll skip the Scooby meeting, yeah?"

"I'd like to, but we can't," Xander said, as he and Dawn went into the Coffee Shoppe, while Spike stayed outside smoking.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike leaned up against the Coffee Shoppe, not liking the reality that something had back-fired on the Scoobies. ~bloody prats, Red really did balls this up~ flicking the cigarette butt into the street, and pulled out another one without missing a beat, lighting up quickly.

Dawn came skipping out of the Coffee Shoppe, Xander close behind. "Spike, Xander say's we have to go to the meeting. Tell him that we don't have to," Dawn said, latching onto Spike with one hand, the other clutching her frappuccino.

Spike smirked, "Sorry, Bit, what Xan say's goes, yeah?"

Dawn sighed, "fine," stomping off to the Magic Box without them.

Xander shook his head at Dawn's antics. "Drama, she should never have taken Drama," he stated, walking up to Spike, and with his shoulder he nudged Spike into walking down the street. "Come on, bleachy, we have a meeting to crash."

"So, 'bout Red?" Spike asked.

Xander slowed their steps. "The best I can figure, is that when we brought Buffy back, it also did something wrong to Willow. And, since I don't know squat about magic, I think we have to call Giles."

"Bloody wanker, running off with 'is tail between 'is legs." Spike said with contempt, finished off his cigarette, blowing the smoke out his nose. "Leaves his Slayer high and dry. Know he's gonna say 'not his problem', luv."

"I know. But, he doesn't get a choice. He left us, thinking we didn't need him, as if we weren't important? What, is Buffy the only one who goes out at night and fights evil? No, she's not, 'cos you know I get the whole 'one girl' thing, but she tends to forget that she can't do it all by herself. I mean, are the rest of us just chopped liver?" Xander ranted.

Spike tilted his head toward Xander, eyebrow raised. "Don' hold back, luv."

Xander flushed, "so I'm ignored, over looked and downright forgotten. It doesn't mean that I don't see what's going on. My ideas should be given the same respect as Willow's or Buffy's."

Spike took a hold of Xander's hand, forcing him to stop. "Bollocks, Xander! Wankers the lot of them, heads so far up their arses, they can't see. You're worth a hundred of them, yeah?" he said, looking Xander in the eyes. "Now, no matter what that prat say's, we'll work something out. I've got your back, luv."

Instead of answering, Xander bent forward, and kissed Spike. "Thank you, Spike."

Dawn came flying out of the Magic Box, tears of anger blurring her eyes. "Xander, I hate her!" she exclaimed, launching herself at Xander.

Xander caught her in his arms, and gently held her to him. "Hey," he said, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I hate her, she is such a bitch! I was talking to Anya about you know, you and Spike, and how cute I think you two are, and that you guys don't treat me like a little kid. Well, Buffy knew I was with you getting coffee, and she was pissed when I told her that if she wanted a coffee, she should have gone with us and not make Xander get it. Well, then she went off and said that was all you were good for." Dawn cried out into Xander's chest.

Spike looked towards the Magic Box, a growl rumbling in his chest as he spied Buffy through the glass front windows. "Don't, Spike," Xander warned. "Look, let's take Dawn home, and then we can figure something out. 'Cos right now, going in there is of the bad, Spike."

Spike still stared at the store, knowing that Xander was right, but still angry that the Slayer had driven her sister to tears. It was not sitting well with his Demon at all. "Right, the quicker we get the Bit settled, the quicker we can deal with this," he bit out. Spike was trying hard to keep the Demon at bay, but it was becoming a difficult battle of late.

Once Dawn was seen safely home inside her room and finishing up some homework, Xander and Spike sat out on the front porch. Neither of them even thought about leaving her home alone. The Slayer may not care what happened to her sister, but that did not mean they didn't. Both knew that things were coming to a head fast, with Buffy and Willow both acting very much out of character for them.

"You gonna call, luv?" Spike asked, looking at the non-threatening cell phone, lying between them.

Xander looked at the phone quickly, then away, "I should, I know. I just can't help thinking that a wild band of roving Demons would be more fun."

Spike snorted. "Might be able to help with that later, Xan," he said, and lit up, exhaling smoke away from Xander. "It's not goin' to bite, Xander."

Xander breathed deep, held it for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. Picking up the phone, he flipped it open and pressed 3. What seemed like hours later, but was in fact only a few minutes, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" a sleep gruff Giles answered.

Xander winced. "Sorry, G-man," he said, looking at his watch, the time displaying 8:30pm, which made it 4:30am there. "I forgot it was still early there."

A sigh came over the phone, "Well, yes, Xander, there is quite a bit of a time difference." A yawn broke up Giles' rant. "What can I help you with, Xander, that couldn't possibly wait for a better time?"

"There's a problem with Buffy and Willow. It wasn't soo bad at first, but now Willow is using magic to solve everything; Tara has her hands full, just to make sure that Willow doesn't curse or hex me or Spike or hell anyone else for that matter. And Buffy…Giles something's wrong. She's way stronger than she was before, and a whole lot meaner. Not only does she patrol obsessively now, she also goes out looking for things to beat up." Xander trailed off, jumping a little when Spike took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We fucked up, Giles. I know that, better than anyone, but something has to be stopped, fix, or corrected before someone gets killed."

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. ~god I hope Giles doesn't just leave us hanging~ Xander was beginning to think maybe they got disconnected, when he heard papers being shuffled around. "It will take me a few days to arrange it, but I will see what I can do here. I do need you to find me the spell Willow used, to resurrect Buffy, if at all possible."

Xander choked on the air, shock and relief making him light-headed. Spike reached over and took the phone from Xander.

"Xander, Xander are you all right?"

"My boy's fine, Watcher, you just get here," Spike said, ignoring the sputtering, "We can ring you if we get the spell, Red's been hiding things, though, so don't hold your breath." He ended the call by snapping it closed. "Alright, luv, Watcher's on his way, we need Glinda."

"Later," Xander said, leaning over and claiming Spike's lips. The move surprised Spike, but he was quick to return the kiss. Spike lightly ran his tongue over Xander's lips, asking for permission. Xander groaned and opened his mouth, pulling Spike's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

Xander moaned again as Spike pulled away, showering gentle kisses over his face. "We shouldn't be doing this here, luv," Spike said, in between kisses.

With one last searing kiss, Xander pulled back, a little out of breath. "You should go. It would get nasty if Buffy were to see you here."

Spike ran his finger-tips down Xander's cheek. "Don't want the Slayer to hurt you, Xander."

"I'll be okay, Spike. Um, why don't you come by my apartment later?"

"I'll see you then, yeah?" Spike said, while he stood. Just before he turned to leave, he leaned down quickly and kissed Xander good-bye, and was gone off into the night as if he hadn't been there.

"Crazy vamp." Xander said, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days. Three days of mind numbing worry and fear. Between avoiding Buffy and Willow, and running interference for Dawn, Tara and Anya, Xander was going to end up cutting off a limb at work. ~just one more day, I can do this~ Xander told himself.

The day after Xander had spoken to Giles, Xander and Spike had gone to speak with Tara, while Willow was in class, and they had told her everything that was going on. They weren't sure that Tara would be able to find the spell Willow had used, simply because Willow was hiding everything she did from Tara.

But, Tara had pulled through for them. The day before Giles's plane was to come in, Tara had shown up at Xander's apartment, looking like she had spent the last several hours crying, and crying hard.

Xander had shown Tara into the apartment, and sat her down on the couch, while Spike made her tea, and Xander did a quick clean up.

Tara smiled, at Xander's antics, and accepted the cup of tea that Spike handed to her.

"Right, now, what did Red do this time?" Spike said, sitting down next to Tara.

Xander tossed the trash away, then plopped himself down on the coffee table, in front of Tara, giving her his full attention.

"I, I knew something was wrong, not long after we did the spell, to bring Buffy back. Willow was insistent that Buffy's soul was in some kind of Hell; she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that Buffy could never have gone to any place other then Heaven." Tara took a sip of tea. "I found myself agreeing with Willow, that we needed to bring Buffy back, that we couldn't do this without her. Every time I tried to argue with Willow, I would forget what I was trying to say, and just agree with her. I've tried to limit the amount of magic and spells, that she could do, trying to be a buffer for her, but she just kept wanting more, wanting to use more, for everything."

Tara finished the tea, and handed the cup to Xander, and with a deep breath she continued. "It's when I noticed Buffy's behavior, that I realized Willow did something very wrong. I couldn't figure it out. I've been trying, but Willow always seemed to know when I got curious, and I would forget again. When you and Spike told me what was going on and what you needed… Well, it did something; it loosened some kind of hold on a spell Willow had been using. It wasn't until I found these, that the spell broke." Tara pulled out a stack of papers from her bag.

Xander took the papers from Tara, while Spike got up to get Tara more tea. Xander flipped through them, having no idea what he was looking at, but playing it off well. Spike came back with the tea, and took the papers from Xander's hands and sat down with them, "Git, luv. Little over your head, yeah?" Spike said, and began to read.

While Spike read the papers, Xander looked at Tara and realized that she must be exhausted. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep? You are so not going back to Willow. Besides, I'm pretty sure Spike can fill me in on the spells and stuff, and Giles's plane lands tomorrow morning, so G-man can fill in the rest. Okay?"

Tara sighed, pushed her hair out of her face, then nodded. "Okay. Um, where?" Tara asked.

Xander smiled and stood up. "Come on, pretty witchy woman, let's get you some shut eye," he said, and led Tara to his spare room. He mostly used it for storage, and where he kept his tools for work, but Anya had said it's always best to have a second bed, in case you have guests. When Tara had shut the door, Xander returned to the living room, where Spike, who was growling at the papers, that were now on the coffee table.

"Wow, must be some pretty nasty spells, for you to be all game faced and growling," Xander commented.

"When the Watcher gets here, I don't want you anywhere near Willow. Let the Watcher handle her, like he should have from the very beginning," Spike said, in clear precise words.

Xander eyed Spike. "Um, I know you're big with the protecting and all, but Willow is still my friend, Spike, I can't just leave her to Giles."

"You bloody well can!" Spike snapped, getting up off the couch. "Some of this magic, Xander, can kill you."

Xander walked over to the vampire, and pulled a very stiff Spike into his arms. Xander pressed his face into Spike's neck, and breathed in his scent. "Do you trust me Spike?" Xander asked quietly into Spike's neck.

Spike suddenly went limp in Xander's arms, and returned the embrace. "Wanker, you know I do," Spike replied, his head tucked under Xander's.

It was just before dawn when Xander pried himself away from his vampire, and got out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchen to start his morning coffee, only to stand there staring at the coffee maker. It was on, with fresh coffee already made. Cracking open one eye to look more closely at it, sure it was some evil hallucination. Just as he was inches from the coffee maker, he heard it. His head snapped around and peered at the blurry figure that made the strange, quiet giggle.

"Oh, Xander," Tara said, in between a fit of giggles, "You might want to get dressed."

Xander blinked his sleepy eyes at her, not really comprehending what was said. Tara stepped around, got him a cup of coffee, and handed it to him, since he didn't look all that coordinated. Xander took the offered cup, blew on it, then drank the hot ambrosia down. Tara maneuvered Xander to one of the kitchen chairs, and gently prodded him into sitting. Xander grunted his complaint, but went willingly.

Then coffee did what coffee is meant to do, and Xander's eyes opened fully. He looked at Tara, then down at himself, and blushed all the way down to his toes. "I, um, I, I think I'll go get ready now." Xander stuttered out, ignoring the look Tara was giving him, and fled the kitchen.

Showered, dressed and fully awake, Xander returned to the Kitchen. "Sorry, about, um, earlier," Xander said, as he watched Tara tidy up. Tara placed the last cup in the dishwasher, then turned toward Xander with a small smile on her face. "It's okay, but I'm not sure Spike would like it, if you leave your bedroom like that very often," she said.

Xander fought the blush that was just determined to stay. "Well, actually he might, but let's not give him ideas," Xander said, and ran his hand through his damp hair, mussing it. "Are you going with me to pick up Giles?"

Tara nodded. "Yes, if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"The more the merrier, and you could maybe, dunno, keep Giles from going nuclear about Spike," Xander said, and grabbed his keys from the table by the door, as Tara grabbed her bag and walked out the door before Xander. "Let's go get ourselves a G-man," Xander said happily, going out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander and Tara stood waiting in baggage claim for Giles. They were talking quietly together, about pretty much everything that had been going on. Neither of them were paying much attention to their surroundings, and they nearly jumped out of their skins when a throat was cleared loudly next to them.

"G-man!" Xander exclaimed, smiling brightly and pulled Giles into a hug.

"How many times, Xander, must I ask you not to call me that?" Giles replied.

"Just once more, is all," Xander said

"Welcome back Mr. Giles," Tara said, a little bit timidly. "I hope your flight was alright."

Giles blinked at Tara's lack of stuttering, and nodded, "Yes quite alright, thank you. Now let's be gone before I start asking questions," Giles replied, all business.

Xander and Tara shared a look behind Giles' back, as the man walked briskly to the exit. Hurrying to catch up to Giles, weaving through the few people milling around waiting for their rides. They caught up with Giles just outside the car parking area. "This way Giles," Xander said, and lead them to his truck. "Guess it's a good thing, I bought the extended cab, huh?" Xander quipped, as they climbed into the truck, with Giles' bag next to him in the back.

"Now, tell me what has been going on here? And don't think I forgot Spike's little comment either, Xander," Giles said.

Xander's hands griped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. "It's come to our attention, that Willow has been using memory charms and spells on Tara and probably me as well. 'Cos I don't really remember agreeing to bring Buffy back, I kinda remember saying it was a bad idea, and then well, we were there with the spell, and bringing Buffy back," Xander said evenly. "It wasn't till a few months ago, that I began to notice Buffy's odd behavior. She got really quiet, and Spike's weird stalkeryness had come to a sudden stop. And Spike was sporting more bruises and injuries, than even Spike likes to get during a fight. When I asked Spike about them, he'd just blow me off, and Buffy would say he deserved it. Which lead us to believe that maybe Buffy and Spike were in some kind of relationship, only Buffy would deny it and get very, and I do mean very, pissed off. Any time any of us would bring up Spike's name, Buffy would get violent," Xander said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Spike stopped coming to the Magic Box whenever Buffy was there," Tara put in.

"Well, Slayers and Vampires are not meant to associate," Giles began, only to be cut off, by Xander.

"Yeah, well, Spike started putting our lives before his, and our dear Slayer Buffy started to throw our lives in front of any big bad, that came along. It was also Spike who told us that his chip didn't work on Buffy, but it still worked, 'cos Spike still winces whenever he accidentally hurts us," Xander all but snapped out, defensive of Spike.

"Yes, well, we will come back to that. Now, what about Willow?" Giles said, as he took his glasses off and started to polish them.

Tara sat straighter in the seat, her hands in her lap, as she looked through the windshield. "As Xander said, Willow has been using memory charms and spells to gain whatever she desires, as well as to keep us from finding out what she is doing. I did not know that I had been under a self-renewing spell, until Xander and Spike came to me a few nights ago and asked me if I could get copies of the spell Willow used. I'm not fully sure but something in the conversation weakened the spell, just enough for me to search our room." Tara paused to take a slow breath, to calm her nerves. "The spell broke when I found a magically sealed box in the closet. It was a simple locking charm, nothing more, but when I broke the lock on the box, the spell on me broke as well."

Xander could see Tara's hands shaking from the corner of his eye, "It's alright, Tara," Xander said, and put one hand over her clasped hands to steady them.

"Yes, quite. Do continue, please, Tara," Giles said calmly, but soothingly.

"I…I…I remember everything that Willow did to me. Every spell, every charm, just everything. She has been erasing my memories and creating new ones every time I disagreed with her, or when I tried to tell her she needed to stop, that the magic was going to extract a higher price then what she was used to." Tara clutched Xander's hand. "I didn't really believe that Willow had gone too far, until I read the spell that she used to bring Buffy back. I don't fully understand the spell, but I do know that the price paid was something Willow wouldn't have thought was that high." Tara finished with a whisper.

The truck was silent for several minutes, "Tara?" Giles called softly, Tara turned around to look Giles in the eyes, "The price was blood, she paid it with her blood."

"Um, not to sound, totally stupid, but how bad can that be? I mean, wouldn't her blood be better then say an innocent?" Xander asked.

Giles leaned forward in the seat, "Any spell or ritual that demands blood, is not truly worth doing if you wish to remain yourself. I won't know exactly what Willow has done until I can get a look at the spell she had used. But, from what you two have said, it does not look good," Giles said. Then, Giles fell silent as Xander turned onto the street he lived on and pulled up in front of a two story duplex. Giles looked at the apartments, a slight frown on his face. "Xander, did you move?"

Xander smiled broadly, and hopped out of the truck. "Yup, I sure did. When Anya and I broke up, she got the apartment, and I found this one the same day, which was lucky 'cos she met herself a banker type guy." Xander said.

Tara took the hand Xander offered, and jumped down. "Thank you, Xander."

"My pleasure, my lady." Xander said gallantly.

Giles handed his bag over to Xander and got out on his own, "Bloody huge vehicle," he mumbled to himself, as he followed Xander and Tara inside.

Once at the door to Xander's apartment, Xander turned to Giles and looked at him very seriously. "I need your word, Giles that you won't harm Spike while you're here."

"Wha…what?" Giles sputtered.

"Spike and I are together. I don't need your permission or your approval, but I will have your word that you won't harm him."

Giles stood straighter. "Now see here, I will not…"

Xander cut him off. "I'm not asking you to get along with him, Giles. I know that would be too much to ask. I'm asking for you not to harm my lover for the duration that you are within my home."

Giles sighed. He could see that Xander was not going to move on this issue. "Very well. You have my word that no harm shall come to Spike from me."

"Thank you," Xander said and opened the door, and stood there staring. He looked back at the door. "Yup, right number, but wrong inside," Xander said. His kinda messy apartment had been cleaned, the ratty old couch was gone and in its place was a very nice leather couch, which also matched the leather ottoman next to it.

"Oh, you're back," Anya stated, as she came out of the kitchen, with what looked like rubber gloves on.

Xander stepped into the apartment, and let Tara and Giles in. "Um, An, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"Cleaning up this mess you live in. Xander did you know that you were growing a life form in your fridge?" Anya said.

Xander was in shock that his ex-girlfriend was cleaning, and willingly. Just then the door opened and in bounded Dawn, looking very chirpy. "Hey, you're back," Dawn said happily, then went over to Giles and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're here. I hope you can help," She said quietly.

Giles tried to keep his stiff upper lip. "I hope I can as well," he said, just as quietly.

Tara had disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea, while Giles sat down in the ottoman. "You know, when I left, I could have sworn I left a sleeping vampire in my bed, and an empty, quiet apartment," Xander said out loud.

"Oh, you did. But Spike at least had the foresight to call me and ask very nicely if I could come help him out. And, well, he did ask very nicely." Anya replied.

"Okay, so where is that vampire of mine?" Xander asked.

"In the shower. He got very dirty, so he had to make himself clean again. I did offer to wash his back since you were gone. He said no," Anya said with a pout.

Xander shook his head. "Yeah, okay," He said, and left Anya with Giles. He had a vampire to talk to.


	9. Chapter 9

After dragging a very warm, wet and clean vampire out of the shower and into the bedroom to dress, Xander went back out into the living room that was just too bizarre to be his and sat down on the couch. Dawn plopped down next to him, cuddling up with him.

While Xander had been gone, Giles turned the living room into a make shift war room. "Huh, am I really in the right place?" Xander asked.

Dawn giggled, "Yeah, it's different."

Spike came out of the bedroom, dressed except for his boots and coat, and walked into the kitchen without even looking at who was in the living room. When Xander and Tara had left for the airport, he had gotten up, and started to clean up the place. When he had the living room clean, he looked at Xander's furniture and swore, then called Anya to buy Xander a nice living room set.

And boy did Anya deliver. Less than an hour after Spike called her, Anya shows up with some pretty men to haul out the old couch and chair, and brought in a very nice butter soft leather couch and ottoman. Xander might be upset at first, but Spike was pretty confident that he could sway Xander to his way of thinking.

Pulling his mug from the microwave when it beeped, Spike drank it down quickly. After rincing out the mug, he steadied himself, and then walked into the living room.

Giles had finally been filled in on everything that was going on. Dawn and Anya added in things that Tara, Xander or Spike did not know. All Spike really wanted, to know was what were they going to do, and how?

Giles leaned forward from his seat in the ottoman, placed a note pad on the coffee table and looked at Tara. "My dear, what you propose could become very dangerous if Willow were to suspect."

Tara nodded her head. "I understand, but it's the only way."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up you crazy talkin' people. We didn't agree to this," Xander said, pushing away from the couch.

"No, you're right, Xander. We didn't; I did." Tara replied.

Tara's serious tone brokered no argument from anyone. "I know, but still," Xander tried to argue.

"Xander, let Glinda do what she thinks she needs to do, yeah?" Spike said.

Xander slumped back onto the couch, he wasn't happy about this plan. "Alright, but I don't like this plan at all."

"We know, luv," Spike replied.

Giles shuffled the papers around till he found the one he wanted. "Now, Spike, Xander assures me that your chip still functions, but does not seem to work with Buffy. Is that correct?" Giles asked, looking at Spike.

Spike had sat down on the floor, his back to the couch, and his side up against Xander's leg. Spike had made no comment when Xander began to play with the hair at the back of Spike's neck. "Yea, think it's because the Slayers have a bit of Demon in them, and when Buffy was brought back more of the Demon was brought out. It's the only thing I can think of, Watcher." Spike said.

Giles sighed. "No more then I suspected. It would explain her aggression and strength," Giles said, and sat back, "Dawn has informed me that you are also on bagged human blood, yes?"

Spike nodded.

"I can't believe I am going to say this. But, Spike, I need you to drink as much as you can, between now and tomorrow night."

Spike's eyes narrowed at Giles. "Why?'

"Because, you are going to fight Buffy, keep her distracted. Willow has managed to place a spell on Buffy that compels her to protect Willow. We need Buffy busy while Tara and I bind Willow's magic. Normally, in this situation, I would suggest draining Willow's magic, but from all accounts that will not be possible. We must bind the magic, because once bound, Willow will not have access to it."

"What about Buffy?" Dawn asked.

Giles took his glasses off, and looked sadly at Dawn. "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. The most we can do is remove any spells on Buffy, and hope that there is enough of Buffy left that can be reasoned with."

"Oh," was all Dawn said, as Xander wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"It'll be alright, Bit, yeah?" Spike said soothingly.

"Tomorrow night then," Anya said, getting up from her place on the couch. "Well if we're done here, I have money to make," she replied, moving around Spike to get her purse. "Tara, Dawn, I'm leaving."

Tara stood up. "I should go. Willow will start to worry if I don't come back today," Tara said, and she too gathered her things to leave.

"Can I stay here?" Dawn asked, looking at Tara.

"Xander? Spike?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, we'll take her home later, Tara," Xander said.

Tara breathed deeply to center herself. "Thank you," she said to the room in general, and walked out the door with Anya.

Not long after Tara and Anya had left, Xander had called his contact for blood. When his phone chirped with a text message, it was to let him know that the blood was ready for pickup.

So Xander kissed his vampire, then his sibling type person and left the apartment to pick up the blood. If Xander was being honest with himself, then he'd admit that he was scared. Scared for Tara and Spike, who were going to put themselves into harm's way. Scared that this plan would work, but Willow and Buffy would be too far gone to help.

~why can't we just snap our fingers and everything would be all better~ he thought as he parked the truck outside the back entrance to a blood bank. Climbing out of the truck, Xander walked up to the doors, and knocked on it as if he belonged there.

A few minutes passed. When the door opened, an elderly woman dressed in the blood bank's uniform stood there. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Ah, Mr. Harris, so good of you to be prompt. I do love punctuality," she said, as she ushered him inside.

"I do hope this is not an inconvenience for you? It was quite a large order you called in, so we had to do a bit of scrambling to fill your order, but we did some checking and found out about your vampire. Not all of us, Mr. Harris are blind to what goes on in our little town. So, it did not come as a shock to learn that the Slayer's Watcher was back, and that the Red witch just might get what is coming to her."

Xander followed the woman, trying not to gawk as she went on about anything and everything. She lead him down a hallway, then to a door marked storage; she opened the door and waved him in first. He stepped inside, and was shocked at his surroundings.

Instead of a storage room, it was a 10x15 waiting room, with bland walls and furniture, a service window set into the far wall, with what looked to be a human sitting at a desk behind it. "This way, Mr. Harris," his guide said. She walked to what looked like a plain wall, but when she ran her hand across the surface of the wall, lines appeared to run along the wall to form a door. She touched what looked to be the door handle, and with a quiet whoosh it swung outward.

The woman stepped back, and motioned for Xander to follow. "Um, not to sound rude or anything, but, um, where the hell are we?" Xander asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I assumed that you knew that this was a clinic as well, when you set up for the blood."

"Huh?" Xander said

The woman smiled kindly at Xander. "The Blood Bank is very real, Mr. Harris. What you see here, is just one of two clinics for Human and Demon mixes. Not all Human half-breeds can go to a Human hospital."

"Oh, but why am I picking up the blood here? Don't they need it?"

"Oh, but you are a sweet young man, your vampire it very lucky," she gushed. "Yes, normally we wouldn't be here, but when the Demon community got wind of what was going on, many of our Human half-breeds came in to donate blood for your vampire."

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Xander questioned.

"I admit that it might not be what he is used to, but there shouldn't be any problems. I am told that it is a bit of a kick."

Xander nodded his head in satisfaction, and then stepped through the doorway, into a huge room filled to capacity with chairs and blood donation equipment. Each chair was occupied with a person, donating blood. Many of them smiled at the woman, and looked at Xander in curiosity.

The woman walked to a table that stood in the middle of the room, on the table were biohazard ice chests. They were open, and blood bags were being loaded inside, by what appeared to be two young, human males. "Hey," one of them said.

"Hi," Xander said.

"Now, you never did specify how much blood you needed?" the woman said.

"Oh, well, Giles never said. Just for Spike to drink as much as he can," Xander replied.

The other kid looked up from his packing. "Depends on how long he's been off human."

Xander looked at him more closely. "Vampire?"

The kid smirked a little. "Yeah," was all he said.

"Huh, okay. Well, I'd have to say about a year, maybe more. Mostly pig' blood, with human supplement," Xander said. "I think anyway."

The vampire kid scowled, and looked around the room. "Then he's gonna need all the blood we can stuff into him."

Three hours later, Xander's truck was packed with ice chests, boxes and Styrofoam containers, all filled with blood. ~let's hope Sunnydale's finest are at their standard today~ Xander thought as he drove carefully home.

Night was just beginning to fall, when Xander had left to take Dawn home; which left Spike and Giles alone in the apartment. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other. Both trying to keep out of each other's way, and to respect Xander's wish.

Spike, mean-while, was drinking as much as he could of the blood Xander brought home. Some of the blood was human, but most of it was half-breed, and it had one hell of a heady kick. Spike was acting like a kid on a sugar rush, and talking about as fast as one, too.

Giles was wishing he had brought chains to bind Spike up. "Spike, for the last bloody time, will you sit down and play that infernal game!" Giles snapped.

Spike snickered at Giles. "Naw, mate, its bloody fun ta piss you off."

Giles who had gotten up to refresh his tea, gently set the cup next to the ottoman, and with exaggerated care, sat himself down as well. "Spike, I do understand some of that blood was Demon, but this was not what I was expecting."

Spike snorted. "Wanker, its half-Demon, my boy didn't bring no Demon blood."

"Why must you refer to Xander as a boy?" Giles said, frowning at Spike, who blinked owlishly back at him.

"Eh, you're bloody right, Ripper, 'es not a boy. 'Es turned into a bloody gorgeous and well built man. All grown up," Spike said, as if he'd just had an epiphany.


	10. Chapter 10

Xander had woken up nervous and jittery a few hours before sunset. He had lain in bed wrapped around Spike, not wanting to move. He felt safe and protected, curled up under the blankets around Spike.

Xander had woken up earlier and called into work, telling them that he was taking some personal time. His boss told him to take as long as he needed, and that he hoped everything worked out okay.

He was afraid for tonight. After the sun went down, Spike was going to leave and pick one hell of a fight with Buffy. Xander was terrified that Buffy was going to stake his lover, and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with that. ~Man has it only been a week that we've been together? It feels like a year,~ he thought.

Xander clutched Spike tighter to him. "I'll be fine, Xan," Spike said into Xander's chest.

Xander closed his eyes, "You better be, Spike," Xander said quietly.

Spike lifted his head and looked over Xander's shoulder at the clock. 4:30pm glowed in the dark room. "Need to go, luv," Spike whispered, then leaned down and kissed Xander.

Xander returned the kiss, putting everything he felt into the caress, not wanting Spike to leave here without knowing how Xander felt, without him having to say anything, yet.

Spike broke the kiss, breathing a little. "Go, Xander, or I won't be able to let you leave," Spike said, voice rough. Xander looked Spike in the eyes, and gently ran his fingers down one of Spike's cheeks. "You keep away from any stakes, you hear?" Xander said firmly.

Spike nodded his head. "And you stay away from any stray spells, yeah?"

"Got it," Xander replied, and very reluctantly let go of Spike and climbed from the bed.

Dawn had told Buffy that she was going to help with inventory at the Magic Box with Anya, so Buffy didn't think much of it when Dawn had left. When she was out of sight of the house, she ran all the way to Xander's house just as Giles and Xander were coming out of the Duplex.

"Buffy said she was going to patrol a few of the cemeteries as soon as it gets dark. Tara and Willow are still at the house, and I am going to the Magic Box now," Dawn reported

"Alright, Dawn, come on, we'll drop you off on the way," Xander said, all three of them climbing into the truck.

They had dropped Dawn off at the Magic Box, then drove around town, till they got the call that Buffy had left the house. Parking the truck on the street, they got out and stood next to each other in front of the house.

"You ready for this Giles?" Xander asked.

"No, not really, but we must endure," Giles replied, and pulled a bag from the bed of the truck and walked toward the house, Xander right behind him.

They stepped inside the house, and into utter chaos.

Xander stood frozen in shock. What he saw truly brought the meaning of fear home. His Willow, his best friend in the whole world looked Demonic. She stood in the corner of the living room, her back to the wall, her hair and eyes were pitch black, black veins stood out on her pale skin. She looked to be inside a bubble, and she was glaring hatefully at Tara.

Tara stood no more than ten feet from Willow; she was chanting words in an ancient language in a calm, even tone. Her hands were in front of her as if warding something off, her fingers spread as wide as she could get them.

Giles pulled items from the bag and stepped up next to Tara. "I bind you, Willow, from doing harm to others and to yourself," Giles said loudly, and began wrapping strands of red hair around what looked like a voodoo doll. "I bind you, Willow, from doing harm to others and to yourself."

Willow began screaming in rage. She beat against the bubble, her hair whipping around her, as her magic became almost a physical force.

Tara swayed on her feet as Willow threw more magic into the bubble.

Xander shook himself, and stepped up behind Tara. He placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her his support.

"I bind you, Willow, from doing harm to others and to yourself," Giles said firmly, and with a whispered word, the doll caught fire.

Willow was thrown violently back into the wall, her screams of rage growing louder. "I bind you, Willow, from doing harm to others and to yourself," Giles said for the last time, just as the flame turned a bright, white, blue. Willow's screams faded as the black washed out of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the floor with a resounding thump.

The room was silent except for Tara's chanting. Giles stepped up to the bubble, and placed his hand upon it. He could feel the power of Tara's containment bubble; it was much stronger than he thought it would be. Letting his hand fall, he looked back at Tara and nodded his head sharply.

Tara let her chant die off slowly, as she lowered her hands to her sides. She would have fallen, but Xander had moved his hands to her waist. "Thank you, Xander." she whispered, her voice sounding harsh to his ears.

"You're welcome." He said just as quietly, then very carefully picked Tara up and placed her on the couch, a few feet away.

When the bubble was gone, Giles picked up Willow. "Xander, move the coffee table, please."

Xander pulled the coffee table well out of the way, and Giles laid Willow down on the floor. Giles then retrieved his bag upending its contents all over the floor. "I need salt. Plain salt."

Xander went into the Kitchen, and came back with plain, ordinary, iodine salt, and held it out to Giles.

"No, I need you to walk around both Willow and I, pouring the salt in a circle. Make sure it is unbroken," Giles told him.

Xander walked in a circle around them, pouring salt onto the carpet. He made several circles until the container was empty, and then went to the items that Giles had dumped on the floor and picked up four candles, each a different color.

"Now, place a candle just outside the circle, white for North, brown for South, green for East and blue for West, in that order. Once you do that, I want you to light them in the same order."

Xander did as he was directed; placing the right candle in the right order to its place, then pulled a lighter from his pants pocket and lit the candles one by one. Once he was done, he moved to the couch and sat down next to Tara to wait.

Giles began to speak in a language that Xander was pretty sure was Demonic. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. ~nothing's happening~ Xander thought, then he flinched back when the candle flames jumped, going from an inch to three feet in seconds. The flames danced as if alive, the colors of the flames began to change color, to that of their respective candle.

Wisps of colored smoke weaved from the candles in a strange tableau, weaving and dancing to the words Giles spoke, flowing down, around, and through Willow. Willow was lifted from the floor, to hang in mid-air, the smoke moving faster and faster around her. The smoke growing denser, as it rolled around and through her. The smoke grew so dense that you couldn't see Willow anymore; then, suddenly the smoke was sucked inside Willow.

Then, a fine sheen of black ooze appeared on Willow's skin, and slowly began to drip from her. Hitting the carpet with a hiss and crackle, disappearing after a few seconds, the black ooze began to fall faster till there was nothing left. Then the smoke slowly began to rise above Willow, swirling around in a tight maelstrom of colors, all blended together, and just as suddenly as it happened, it just drifted away as if a wind was blowing it away.

Willow gently drifted back down to the floor, and lay still, her breathing even and calm, as if asleep.

Giles let the words trail off, the magic slowly drifting away.

Xander jumped when a hand touched his arm. He looked over at Tara. "Break the circle, Xander," She said softly. Xander blinked at her a minute, then pulled himself together and did just that, pushing his shoe across the salt, breaking the circle.

Giles slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. "Well done, Xander."

"Huh, what did I do?"

Giles smiled proudly at Xander, "It was you who powered the spell, Xander."

"The spell Giles used needed someone who loved Willow," Tara said. Xander looked at her. "I'm not the only one who loves Willow," Xander said.

Tara smiled gently at him, "No, you're not. But it needed a different kind of love. What were you thinking when you made the circle, Xander?" she asked

Xander looked back at Willow. "That I wanted my Willow back. The loving, studious bookworm, who always put others first; not the Willow who believed she had to do everything or it would all be wrong."

"The magic sensed that, felt your love and desire to have the taint removed from Willow," Tara told him.

"Oh," Was all Xander said.

Spike trailed behind Buffy, just out of reach of her senses, watching her as she methodically beat, dusted and killed whatever got in her way. Gone were the taunts, bad puns, and cheesy one liners. This was not the Slayer he was used to, this was something else. ~its good 'm all full up on blood~

Spike wasn't too sure if this was a good idea, but he would give Xander and Giles the time needed to get Willow put to rights. ~let's get this done~ he thought. He pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. Blowing smoke up at the night sky, as he looked at the stars, he looked like any ol weird person standing in a cemetery, having a smoke and star gazing.

In reality, Spike was waiting out in the open for Buffy to see him, on her way out of this particular cemetery.

"Well, look at this, and here I thought this cemetery was done." Buffy's snide comment carried to Spike long before he saw her. But, Spike was prepared for her all the same.

"Bloody barmy, Slayer, been followin' you since Restfield." Spike said.

"Really, Spike. If you missed me that much, why didn't you say so?"

"Sorry, Slayer, don' miss you, got me someone better." Spike replied, and jumped towards Buffy, who for her part was all ready, waiting, her stake, though, was still in her pocket. Spike caught her around the middle with a well aimed kick.

Buffy brought her hands up and grabbed Spike's boot and twisted. Forcing Spike to twist with his foot, but Spike knew this, and used his other leg to tangle with hers, so that when he twisted, Buffy went with him.

They both hit the ground rolling; Buffy was up first and was on Spike before he could block her, taking a well aimed punch. ~just keep her busy, they said, hell this is goin' to hurt~ Spike thought, and let Buffy go. Only blocking the blows that he knew were going to cause him too much pain.

For what felt like days, but might have only been an hour, Buffy and Spike danced around the cemetery. Between being thrown into crypts, and tombstones, both Spike and Buffy were bloody, bruised, but still fighting at the top of their game.

Never really losing ground, Spike bounced around, constantly moving, keeping Buffy moving and from really thinking. Not once had Spike really thrown a punch or kick with any strength behind it. Just enough force to have Buffy feel it, but not too much that she would grow tired of the fight and go for the stake that was still in her back pocket.

Buffy almost snarled at Spike, as another punch was blocked.

Spike backhanded Buffy, only to stop moving completely when the blow sent Buffy back several feet. Buffy stood hunched over with her hands on her knees, as if she were trying to catch her breath. Then she shook her head, and looked over at Spike.

Spike noticed Buffy's eyes looked different; he frowned as she straightened up. "Spike, what…" Spike caught her before she could hit the ground. He held in his arms an unconscious Buffy. If Spike were the same Vampire he was before the chip, he would have had his third Slayer, but the chip had forced him to stop, made him see, and well, Xander wouldn't like it very much, either.

Shifting Buffy in his arms, he reached into his pocket of his duster, pulled out the cell phone he had taken off a fledge sometime ago, and dialed Xander's number.

"Hello?"

Spike couldn't hear any strange noises, "Luv, not distracting you?"

A sharp intake of breath, "Spike! You're okay, right?"

Spike laughed, looking around the cemetery, ~works to my advantage. Reputation 'n all~ he thought, "Yes, luv, just fine. Slayer, though, not too sure there, pet."

"Why? What's wrong? Better yet, where are you? I'll come get you."

"D'know, luv, was fightin', keepin' her busy, then she just stopped n passed out." Spike said.

When?"

"Just now, luv, its why I called, yeah?"

"Huh, that's weird, but good weird. Okay, now, where are you, Spike?"

"'M at Shady Hill."

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

"See you soon, luv." Spike said and hung up the phone, and put it back in his duster pocket. Spike then picked up Buffy and carried her to the entrance to Shady Hill Cemetery. "Bloody bad place for this." Spike said as he came to a stop just at the entrance and gently laid Buffy down on a bench that was there for people visiting the cemetery.

So while he waited for Xander, Spike smoked and paced. Trying to figure out what happened, "Bloody strange, that. Just shakes her 'ead then bloody passes out. Bloody not fair! Coulda passed out from the fight, know that hit wasn't that 'ard." Spike ranted. Mumbling to himself, keeping an eye on Buffy, just in case she got up and wanted to fight again. Spike stopped his ranting when he heard Xander's truck turn onto the street, and picked Buffy back into his arms and carried her to the vehicle.

Xander's truck came to a screeching halt. Engine still running, he jumped out of the driver's side and ran around to open the back door, just as Spike came up to the truck with Buffy in his arms.

Spike climbed into the back, and gently laid Buffy out on the back seat. Xander closed the door, and got back in the driver's seat. "You guys look pretty torn up," Xander commented.

Spike grunted. "Tends ta happen, luv, when you're beating the shit out of each other," Spike replied, then looked at Xander as he drove more carefully then he did getting there. "You all right, luv?"

Xander turned his head a little and smiled. "Yea, I'm all right, Spike. Whatever spell Giles used, worked. He said he would explain when we got back with Buffy."

"Good," was all Spike said, as he leaned back against the door. Buffy taking up most of the back seat, and he wasn't about to put her legs in his lap; he was just too sore for it. The blood had helped a lot to put him back in fighting form, but it would have been better if he had had more then one day for it. ~might have been harder to hold back.~ Spike thought, wincing in pain, as Xander stopped the truck in front of the Summers' house.

Giles was outside waiting from them, so it was Giles who opened the door for Spike. Very carefully, Spike got Buffy onto his lap and passed her over to Giles' waiting arms. Giles looked at Spike then at Buffy. "Good," Giles stated, then turned and went back into the house.

"Hey," Xander said, lightly touching Spike on the shoulder. Spike smiled at Xander and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around him, and just held on. Xander's arms wrapped gently around Spike, not wanting to hurt him, and rested his head on top of Spike's. "I'm glad you're alright. Not that I was worried or anything."

With a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the lips, Spike let Xander go. "Come on, luv, as fast as this gets done, faster we get home, yeah?"

"Right, but there will be no naked fun til you're healed," Xander told Spike.

"Whatever you say, Xan."

With Tara's help, Giles got Buffy lying down comfortably on the couch. Willow who was still laid out on the floor, still appeared to be sleeping. Tara had gotten the first aid kit, as well as warm water and a wash cloth to help clean and bandage Buffy.

"Remarkable. Spike, none of these injuries look very deep. A few days of rest shall do her fine," Giles said, as Spike and Xander walked into the living room.

"Said I wouldn't hurt her, Watcher." Spike replied

"Yes, well, you are correct; Buffy is in excellent condition, under the circumstances," Giles said, as he cleaned Buffy's wounds.

"S'what happened?" Spike asked, leaning against the wall, not wanting to come farther into the room.

Giles finished patching Buffy, and Tara cleaned up the mess, as Giles took his glasses off and told them. "I used a soul cleansing spell. In essence, it cleansed Willow's soul of any and all dark magic."

"That's it? So why is Willow still out and why is Buffy out, too?" Xander questioned

"Ah, now that is something I was not expecting to be honest. I expected that we would need to hold Buffy long enough for us to reach her. This outcome was much more fortuitous for us." Wiping his glasses, and then placed them back onto his face. "When Willow resurrected Buffy, she used blood, which is not to say a bad thing. In this case, it connected Buffy to Willow in a way Willow did not expect. The blood became a tether, a connection which Buffy's soul needed to return to her body."

Tara came out of the kitchen with a tea tray, and placed it on the coffee table that was still up against the wall, and brought a cup of tea to Giles. "Mr. Giles," She said politely.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Tara." And sipped his tea. "Now if Willow had known what she was doing, then she would have broken the spell days after Buffy's return. Unfortunately, I am afraid Willow did not know what she was doing, so the spell remained in place. Which I believe caused Buffy's erratic Demonic behavior."

"Huh, how so? 'Cos I'm not seeing it," Xander said, handing a cup of tea to Spike, who took it gratefully. "Thanks, luv." Spike said softly.

"Yes, well, we know your understanding of magic, Xander, is very limited. I shall endeavor to simplify it. The longer the spell tied Buffy's soul to Willow, the more unsettled Buffy's soul became. Not being able to rest within one's body may force many kinds of behaviors. When the spell cleansed Willow's soul, it broke the tether, which I am presuming was when Buffy fell unconscious." Giles finished the tea.

Sipping the tea, with eyes closed, Spike answered, "Barely hit her, knocked her back, acted like she was winded at first, then she looked at me like she didn't know where she was or what we was doin', then out she went."

Giles was nodding through the explanation. "No less than expected. They both will be fine in the morning," he said, standing up. "Xander, can you help get Willow upstairs, while I get Buffy, please."

"Yea, sure," Xander said. He went to Willow's side and picked her up. Tara already going up the stairs to get their door. Once in their room, he laid her on the bed, and quickly left Tara to do the rest. He looked in and saw that Giles was tucking Buffy into bed fully dressed. With a shrug, he left Giles to that, and found Spike standing half in the doorway to the outdoors, smoking.

"So, pretty busy week, huh?" Xander said.

"Bloody nightmare, it was," Spike replied, and flicked the butt out into the yard. "Everything worked out alright, got your mates back, yeah?"

Xander came down the stairs at a measured pace to stand in front of Spike at the door, "Well, Giles says they'll be fine, but we'll see."

Spike stood straighter, face a blank mask. "Expect you'll want me ta clear out, yeah?"

"Yea, ah…no. Sorry, bleachy, you're stuck with me. Not going anywhere except home to sleep, 'cos you no naughty touchy till you're all better."

Spike slumped in relief, a smile on his face. "Ready to go home, Xan. Rupert said 'ed stay here?"

"Let's go home, Spike. I'm tired."

Walking to the truck, just before Spike got in he looked at Xander, "You know we never got that beer, Xander."

Owari


End file.
